vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pilot
Elena Gilbert continues adjusting to her new reality as Mystic Falls welcomes back two of its founders. Summary DESIRE HEARTBREAK ENVY REDEMPTION FEAR RAGE LOVE BEGINS NOW ~ Four months after the tragic car accident that killed their parents, Elena Gilbert and her younger brother, are still trying to move on with their lives. As the school year begins, Elena was fascinated by a mysterious new student, Stefan Salvatore. The two are immediately drawn to one another, unknowing that Stefan is a centuries-old vampire. When Stefan's brother Damon arrives in Mystic Falls, an old rivalry between the two that could be the ruin of Elena and the town comes to light. Plot Text in Bold and Italics are Diary entries/ voice overs. The episode starts with a voice-over, Stefan says for over a century I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire. This is my story. Outside Mystic Falls, a young couple, having a good-natured argument in their car, notice fog thickening around them and suddenly they hit someone on the road. Seeing it on the ground, the boy gets out, being attacked while looking over the body. Failing to get a signal on her phone as she calls for help, the girl gets out, calling her boyfriend. Suddenly, his body drops onto the hood of the car. She screams and runs off in panic, before being lifted off the ground by an unseen force. The voice over continues I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But I had no choice. I have to know her.''' On the roof of the Salvatore Boarding House, Stefan, who has been watching the sunrise, jumps to the ground. At the Gilbert house, Elena sits in her room and writes in her diary ''Dear Diary. Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile and it will be believable. That smile will say, "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through'.' Downstairs, Aunt Jenna offers to make breakfast before leaving for a meeting and Elena tries to talk to Jeremy. On the drive to school, Bonnie tells Elena about her being psychic but notices Elena’s not listening. Suddenly, a large crow hits the windscreen. Elena says she can’t be freaked out by cars forever. At Mystic Falls High School, Stefan walks across the yard. At the lockers, Caroline hugs Elena asks Bonnie if Elena is okay. In the school yard, Jeremy gives Vicki pills and is being teased by Tyler. Inside, Stefan compels the school secretary to let him in the school as Bonnie and Elena look at him from behind. Elena sees Jeremy enter the men's room, so she follows him and accuses him of drug-taking. He walks out and Stefan encounters Elena leaving the men's room. They act awkwardly before Elena leaves, eyeing him again. In Mr. Tanner's class, Bonnie text Elena, as Stefan is staring at her. Later at Mystic Falls Cemetery, Elena sits at her parents' grave, writing in her diary '''''Dear Diary, I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine, thanks" at least 37 times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When some asks how are you, they really don't want an answer. '''Suddenly, fog gathers and a crow lands on the gravestone. She tries to ignore it and even shoo it away, but when she turns around, it's still there and she runs off, frightened. She stumbles down a hill and finds Stefan standing there. He asks if she's okay and says he's visiting family. Elena then introduce herself and so does Stefan. She sees his ring before he enquires if she’s hurt herself. She checks her leg and his face changes and he tells her she must leave. When she turns around, he’s gone. Later at the Salvatore Boarding House, Stefan writes in his journal about his encounter with Elena ''I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside, came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist her'''''.' ' At the Mystic Grill, Jeremy asks Vicki why she's ignoring him. Nearby, Matt and Tyler talk about the latter and Vicki. Meanwhile, Caroline tells Bonnie about Stefan. At the Gilbert house, Elena is surprised to see Stefan at the front door when she's getting ready to leave the house. He returns her diary and she invites him to the Mystic Grill with her. Back at the Mystic Grill, Matt and Bonnie talk about Elena and they see her and Stefan arrive together while Caroline, Matt, Tyler and Bonnie stare at them. Matt introduces himself. At a table, Matt, Caroline, Stefan, Elena and Bonnie talk and Caroline mentions the party at the Falls. At the Salvatore Boarding House, Zach bursts into Stefan's room, handing him a paper detailing mysterious deaths. Stefan says he has everything under control and when Zach leaves, he goes to a cupboard and extracts a book with a photograph of a young woman who looks a lot like Elena, which bears the words "Katherine 1864". During Mr. Tanner’s class, Stefan contradicts him when he talks about the Battle of Willow Creek and he ends up humiliated. At the Falls, Stefan arrives and is accosted by Caroline. Around the fire, Bonnie hands Elena a bottle and has a vision of death. She walks off before Elena finds Stefan behind her. On the bridge, Elena talks about the car crash that killed her parents. Stefan tells her she won't be sad forever.. In the woods, Jeremy corners Tyler when he starts getting aggressive with Vicki. Back at the bridge Stefan asks Elena about her friends and Matt, Stefan's face changes again. He leaves Later on Vicki is alone and is suddenly attacked by unseen force. Back at the party, Matt tells Elena he still believes in them as a couple. Caroline is rejected by Stefan. He approaches Elena, who sees Jeremy wandering off and goes after him. He discovers Vicki’s body. They return to the party seeking help and Stefan disappears. At the Salvatore Boarding House, he arrives home and tells Zach about the attack. In his room, a crow flies in as he comes face-to-face with his older brother, Damon. Stefan asks why Damon has comeback but does not answer it. At the Falls, Bonnie tells Elena about her vision. In Stefan’s room, Damon taunts his little brother, provoking him until Stefan shows his vampire face and forces them both out the window. Outside, Damon continues to taunt him and then hands back his ring, before throwing him against the garage and warning him not to mess with him again. At the Falls, Elena tries to talk to Jeremy but he brings up the subject of her cemetery visits. At the Mystic Grill, Bonnie talks to a rejected Caroline whom is jealous of Elena and thinks that she is a competition. At the hospital, Vicki wakes up and mutters the word "Vampire" to Matt. In Elena’s room, She writes in her diary Dear Diary. I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile and nod my way through it. Pretend that it would all be okay. Mean while Stefan, at the Boarding House, looks at Katherine’s photograph and writes in his own journal I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was. Create a life with someone new, someone without the past.'' In dueling entries, they express their feelings, ''Without the pain, Someone alive.'' In the living room, Jeremy looks at a photograph of his parents. ''But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you. They follow you.''' At the Mystic Grill, Bonnie pays for the drinks as Caroline smiles coyly at Damon. ''You can't escape them.' ''As much as you want to.' Elena acknowledge that '''All you can do is be ready for the good. So when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it. I need it.' '''She then spots Stefan outside. When he asks her if she’s okay, she tells him to ask tomorrow as she invites him in. Characters thumb|300px|right|Promo Trailer for the episode. Starring * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Guest Starring * Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore * Benjamin Ayres as William Tanner 'Co Starring' *Steve Belford as Darren Malloy *Cindy Busby as Brooke Fenton *Marci T. House as Mrs. Clarke *Wesley R. MacInnes as HousePeeing Guy *Curtis Lum as Peeing Guy #2 Voiceovers :' : For over a century I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire. This is my story... I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But I had no choice. I have to know her. : : Dear Diary. Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile and it will be believable. That smile will say, "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through. : : Dear Diary. I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine, thanks" at least 37 times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. They really don't want an answer. : : I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside, came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist her. : : Dear Diary. I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile and nod my way through it. Pretend that it would all be okay. ''' : I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was. Create a life with someone new, someone without the past. : Without the pain. /' ': Someone alive. : But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you. : They follow you. You can't escape them. As much as you want to. : All you can do is be ready for the good. So when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it. I need it. Quotes : : Toast! I can make toast. : : I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy. : : (talking about Matt's feelings towards Elena) That's not hate. That's "you dumped me but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits." : : All I see is back. : It's a hot back. : : (about Stefan) I'm sensing Seattle. And he plays the guitar. : You're really gonna run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh? : Pretty much. : : And back there, there was this bird and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: Look Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy. : When's the last time you had sex with a puppy? : : (about Tyler) C'mon the guy's a total douche, he only wants you for your ass. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: Yeah, what do you want me for? : : His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his Uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid, military family so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini and his favorite color is blue. : You got all of that in one day? : Oh, please. I got all of that between 3rd and 4th period. We're planning a June wedding. :Zach: You promised. : This was an animal attack. Zach: Don't give me that. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control. : And I do. Zach: Please, Uncle Stefan, Mystic Falls is a difference place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just gonna stir things up. : : I'm meeting Bonnie at the Grill. : K, have fun. Wait! I got this. Don't stay out too late it's a school night. : Well done, Aunt Jenna. : : I get it, blood makes you squeamish. : Something like that. : : Give it more time, Matt. (Elena and Stefan walk in) : More time, huh? : : Any siblings? : None that I talk to. :[[Zach Salvatore|'Zach']]: I know that you can't change what you are, but you don't belong here anymore. :[[William Tanner|'Mr. Tanner']]: Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. :[[William Tanner|'Mr. Tanner']]: Mr. Donovan, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded Jock stereotype? : It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it. : : The Founders' archives are stored in Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner. : : Okay, give me a sec, gram says I have to concentrate. : Wait! You need a crystal ball. (grabs empty beer bottle) Ta-da. : : What make you think that I'm sad? : We did meet in a graveyard. : Well, no, technically we met in the men's room. : : You won't be sad forever, Elena. : : Wow, Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: (to Jeremy) No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me. : : Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating cause you owe it to yourselves to see if you could be more. : And? : And my parents died. And everything changes. : : I think you've had too much to drink. : Well, of course I have. : : Oh God, you've got to be kidding me. : What is it? : My brother. : The drunk one? : That would be the one. : : Damon. : Hello, brother. : : Crow's a bit much, don't you think? : Wait ‘till you see what I can do with the fog. : : When'd you get here? : Well, I couldn't miss your first day of school. : : It's been fifteen years, Damon. : Thank god! I couldn't take another day of the 90's. That grunge look did not suite you. : : Why are you here now? : I could ask you the same question, but I'm pretty sure your answer could be summed up into one little word: Elena. : : Elena, there's no way I'm psychic, I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling that it's only the beginning. : : She's not Katherine. : Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. : : Imagine what her blood tastes like. I can. : : I give it a six, missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. : : Everywhere you go people die. : That's a given. : Not here. I won't allow it. : I take that as an invitation. : : I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word. : : Are you sober yet? : No. : : Why didn't he go for me? How come the guys I want, never want me? : I'm not touching that. : I'm inappropriate, I always say the wrong thing and Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try and he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks for everything. And I try so hard and I'm never the one. : It's not a competition Caroline. : Yeah, it is. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: (after waking up in the hospital) Vampire. : : I know it's late, but I needed to know that you were okay. : You know for months that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be okay. : And what do you tell them? : That I'll be fine. : Do you ever mean it? : Ask me tomorrow. Cultural References * James Blunt is an English singer-songwriter known for his acoustic soft rock. * Barack Obama is the 44th President of the United States. * Heath Ledger was an Australian actor who died accidentally from the abuse of prescription medications in January 2008 at the age of 28. * Air Supply is a soft rock duo who rose to fame in the late seventies/early eighties with hits such as "Lost in Love" and "Making Love Out of Nothing At All." * Pete Wentz is the bassist for emo/pop-punk band Fall Out Boy. He's known for being fond of eyeliner and nail polish. * Carson Daly rose to fame in the late 1990s while hosting MTV's Total Request Live (TRL). * Hitchcock refers to Alfred Hitchcock, the British film director responsible for classic psychological thrillers such as the one Elena is alluding to, The Birds. Gallery Pilot01.jpg|Elena in the car smiling at Bonnie (who is driving). 101.jpg|Elena visiting her parents graveand seeing Damon's crow. Episode-pilot.jpg|Elena at the grave yard writing on her diary while mist (Damon) comes. stefan elena pilot1.JPG|Elena and Stefan at Mystic Grill. stefan journal.jpg|Stefan in his room writing in his diary. caroline.elena.bonnie.stefan.JPG|Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline at Mystic Grill. normal_SR0742_VD100C_0078.JPG|Tyler and Matt at Mystic Grill. normal_VD100a_0143_04-03-2009.JPG|Elena at the party. normal_VD100d_0096.JPG|Damon in Stefan's room. elena.JPG|Elena at the party. normal_VD100d_0096.JPG|Damon and Stefan. normal_SR0742_VD100C_0034.JPG|Vicki and Jeremy at Mystic Grill. normal_VD100d_0075.JPG|Damon's crow. normal_VD100d_0011.JPG|Stefan when he sees Damon has returned. normal_VD100d_0100.JPG|Damon is Stafan's room. normal_VD100d_0100.JPG|Damon comes back to Mystic Falls, sparking an old rivalry with his brother Stefan. normal_VD100a_0340_04-03-2009.JPG|Caroline at the party. normal_VD100a_0425_04-03-2009.JPG|Vicki found after being bitten be Damon. normal_VD100d_0022.JPG|Damon at the balcony of Stefans room. Soundtrack Trivia *This episode had 4.91 million viewers in USA,making it most watched episode in the season. 101 101